


Trust

by JustLyra



Series: Dani's Menagerie [2]
Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Collars, Kitten!Alex, M/M, Paws/Mitts, Tails, kitten play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLyra/pseuds/JustLyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Again, the title and tags say it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [994527](https://archiveofourown.org/users/994527/gifts).



> In for a penny, in for a pound as they say...
> 
> If I'm going to hell I might as well go in style ;)

Closing the drawer Dani frowned, Marc was normally so meticulously tidy so the sight of his tail, the tail he adored so much carelessly stuffed in the drawer, not in its special bag, surprised him. Sitting at the table he wondered if Marc had been playing without him, but dismissed the idea just as quickly as he thought it - being Dani's puppy was what Marc liked, not just being a puppy so it made no sense.

Listening to the shower turn off he laughed at the surprised look on Alex's face as he wandered into the hall, clearly not expecting Dani to be home, "Hello Alex."

"Shit!" Clutching his hand to his chest, and quickly wrapping his towel around his waist, Alex chuckled, "Dani... You gave me a fright!"

Pulling a _'sorry'_ face Dani smiled, "My meetings finished early. Sorry...."

"It's your house," Alex laughed, his face showing a bit of panic which Dani assumed was due to the fright he'd received.

"True!"

*

The realisation occurred to him around the same time as Marc text him to say he was going to be late home. He also, belatedly, told Dani to expect Alex. The younger brother was spending the day at Motocross and hated driving the long way home with only the cold, inadequate showers available at the track. Just like Marc he preferred to wash all the grime from his skin right away.

Marc and Alex were so very alike in many ways. Whilst very different in how outgoing they seemed, and in height, they were like twins in others ways. They liked the same tv programmes, the same movies, the same music.... Making food was easy as they liked, and disliked, the same things and their opinions were very similar, their habit of finishing each other's sentences cute and irritating at the same time.

"Alex, I'm just going to the shop, do you want anything?" Standing up, making a show of picking up his keys, the noise drifting into Alex's room, Dani stood by the door.

"No thanks!"

"Ok. Be back in about 10 minutes..." Opening and closing the front door, pressing himself against the wall Dani waited.

*

"You shouldn't be touching that..."

Freezing, the hairs on his body standing on end, Alex dropped the tail like it was burning his fingers, "I... I just... It..."

"Get dressed and come and sit at the table..."

Watching Alex rise to his feet and go to his room, the boxers he'd hastily pulled on when he thought Dani was out, the older man noted the changes in the younger man's shape. The extra weight of the Moto2 bike had lead to Alex looking fuller, his back more sculpted, his arms fuller... Putting Marc's tail back in its bag Dani sighed gently, trying to rid himself of the image of the younger man wearing it, as he walked to the table, "Come on Alex, you can't hide in there forever!"

*

"I'm sorry," Face beaming red, eyes fixed on the floor, Alex's lip was puffy from him biting it.

Smiling, a warm, comforting gesture, Dani's voice was kindly, "It's understandable if you are curious, but you shouldn't have touched Marc's tail. It's a very private thing..."

"I know," Shame flushing his body Alex nodded, "I didn't... I mean I wouldn't... I just..."

"You just what?"

"Marc told me about it. About how you'd bought him one specially... I just wanted to see what it was like," Daring to look up Alex cringed under the intenseness of Dani's eyes, "I'm sorry."

"So you were curious?" Dani smiled, "That's understandable."

"Its... I... I don't really know what to say."

"Alex, everyone thinks about things sometimes. It's natural that you look to Marc for help as well, but you shouldn't really touch someone else's tail. It's..."

"It's part of them, I know," Blushing hard, eyes back down to the floor, Alex chewed on his lip, "It's the thing that frees their mind finally and allows them to drop into space... The free, hazy free space..."

"Have you been reading or playing?" Curious Dani chewed his own lip.

"Both... A little... Well, lots of reading, but..." Shifting in his seat Alex cringed.

"Playing where?" Concern racing through his veins Dani changed his voice, more authority carrying in the sound, "Alex..."

"Online. Mostly."

"Mostly?"

"I went to a club. Once," Wrinkling his nose Alex frowned, "I didn't really like it."

"Christ Alex, _you_ can't go to places like that!"

"Vale does..." Looking up, eyes wide and voice defensive Alex blushed, "I heard... One of the Italians told me. About Vale. And the club."

"Alex, Vale can get away with shit like that because he's Vale," Thinking back to Alex's words _'I didn't really like it'_ Dani felt his stomach lurch, "Are you ok? Did something happen?"

"No, nothing happened really. I just didn't like it. I..." Sighing Alex shrugged, "I didn't enjoy it, I wasn't relaxed so I had to speak and when I spoke it kept taking me out of the bubble. I didn't trust them."

"Trust is the most important thing."

"I realise that now."

"So, you need to find someone you can trust."

"You make it sound so easy," Alex laughed, "I can't just walk up to someone and say 'Hey.... I have a lifelong fetish about being kitten will you collar me please?"

"What?"

"I said I can't just walk up to someone and ask," Alex frowned.

Wiping up the water he'd coughed everywhere Dani shook his head, "No, after that?"

"I have a lifelong fetish about being a kitten?" Scrunching his nose Alex smiled as the penny finally dropped, "Ah, yeah. Not quite the same as Marc... I don't have the energy for bounding about that he does. I just want to curl up on the sofa and have my belly tickled..."

*

Wrapping the towel around his waist, his skin towel dry but still damp, Alex looked in the mirror and took a deep breath. It had been over eight weeks since Dani caught him touching Marc's tail. There had been never ending conversation between the three of them, Dani checking, re-checking and checking once more that both brothers were happy with the route things were taking. Setting out their plans, each of them adding, and sometimes removing, groundrules until finally, _finally_ , they were all comfortable that it would work and it was what they wanted.

Towel drying his hair Alex could feel his stomach bubbling, a mixture of nerves and excitement pooling in his gut and sending twitches to his groin. Marc would be out this time, when they were home for long weekends, Alex mostly living there now, they would be collared at the same time, but for the most part it would be separate, their play never interacting. So alone with Dani he'd finally get to play in the way he'd always dreamed of; safely, relaxed and with someone he knew he could trust. The fact that he had feelings for Dani, in the same way Marc did, was like an added bonus. Like getting your Christmas presents and birthday presents on the same day.

*

"You ok?" Sat on the bed Dani smiled, warm and kind, at Alex, on his knees next to the bed.

Nodding, simply seeing his things laid out on the bed already pushing him into the special place in his mind, Alex rested his chin on Dani's leg, his wide eyes bright and asking.

"Ready?" Accepting the nod, and enjoying the fact that Alex like to be dressed, Dani scritched his fingers behind Alex's ear, the way Alex's head leant into him sending tingles to Dani's cock, already half hard.

Putting on the knee mitts seemed more practical than erotic, the hand mitts only a little different, but when Dani reached for his ears Alex couldn't contain his shiver. Dani had spent hours looking at material, the shop he knew and trusted sending him samples that Dani held against Alex's hair and bare skin until he found the one he wanted.

Clipping the ears to Alex's hair, the luxurious grey fur, Russian Blue, a stark contrast to the darkness of his natural hair, Dani leant in to press their mouths together. The short, sharp nippy kiss doing nothing to make it easier for Alex to breath steadily, only 2 things left to go.

*

"Ssssshhhhh steady...." Putting his hand on Alex's back, soothing him with patterns on his skin, Dani twisted his wrist, feeling Alex open up around his fingers, "You're doing well. So, so well..."

"Ddddannniiii..." Not quite completely lost Alex tried to quell the panic in his chest. On his stomach over Dani's lap he pressed his face into the duvet, the soft cotton with its familiar smell soothing him as he relaxed into the circles Dani was drawing on his back and the gentle rocking motion of Dani's fingers.

Breathing himself through the moment Alex could feel his body relaxing, even as Dani added a third finger the burn was only slight and the stretch made him feel open and ready. Feeling Dani's hand tangle in his hair, the slight tug as he carded his fingers through sending Alex spinning into his own mind; the safe, warm place where he didn't have to think or speak, where he just felt and moulded.

"Hnnngsss...." Hearing the noises falling from himself Alex tried to focus on relaxing, letting the cold, blunt, metal of his tail push into his hole.

Running his thumb along the back of Alex's neck Dani had to fight back a moan of his own. The way Alex's hole stretched to accommodate the unyielding intrusion of the plug giving him a glorious view. Rocking it gently, letting the widest part push in and out of the moaning wreck, Dani bit his lip as Alex's body finally pulled it inside, a low growl falling from the young man as it stretched and filled him.

"Good boy," Wiping his hand with the wipes on the cabinet Dani wrapped Alex in his two arms, the teenager too sensitive from the adjustment to move yet, "When you are ready we'll fit your collar..."

*

Back on his knees Alex's eyes fluttered shut as Dani's fingers brushed his neck. The cool metal of the buckle resting on his neck as well as the soft leather of the orange collar sent tingles down his spine, but it was the sound of the bell that made him shiver as it tinged off of the little red disc, engraved with an elaborate 26.

Running his fingers down Alex's face, tickling him under the chin, Dani smiled, "Come on boy, let's go curl up on the sofa."

*

Head in Dani's lap Alex twitched as Dani's fingers teased down his side. Eyes firmly on the tv the older man drew patterns on his skin, the touch so light it almost felt like he was imagining it, until Alex whined in frustration.

"What's up boy?" Smirking at the big, pleading, eyes looking up at him Dani ran his hand under Alex's stomach, "You want your belly tickled? Roll over then...."

"Hnnnnggggggg," As Dani's fingers grazed his abdomen Alex's hips bucked, his cock leaking all over his stomach.

"Ttt look at the mess," Swiping his thumb over Alex's cock, ignoring the wail and twitch of his hips, Dani shook his head, "I think you've had enough for today, eh?"

Wrapping a loose fist around Alex, the younger man unable to stop himself from thrusting into it, Dani chuckled, "Eager...." Flicking his wrist, the wail frantic and loud Dani tapped Alex's cheek, "Come on boy, bedroom..."

*

"That's it, good boy..."

Lying half on top of Dani, his cock trapped between their stomachs, Alex moaned as the friction of his thrusting became more and more frantic.

"Good boy, rub against me, that's it..."

Reaching down Dani grasped the base of Alex's tail, twisting it slightly, forcing a grunt and stuttering hips from Alex.

"That's it. Come on... You know you want it..."

Waiting until Alex's breath hitched, the telltale clue that the younger man was right on the edge, Dani ripped the orgasm out of him by pulling the tail free in one movement. Alex's language vulgar and loud as his shivered, shook and swore his way through.

"It's ok..." Pulling the ears from his hair and mitts from his hand, the knee pads already lost somewhere in the bed, Dani pulled Alex's head tight to his chest, his mouth whispering soothing, calming words into the quivering wreck's ear, neither of them caring about the sticky mess between them.

Not caring about his own hardness, knowing from the look of happiness in Alex's eyes, practically rolling in his head, there would be plenty of time for more later, Dani wrapped both arms around Alex tight, "Good boy. That was wonderful."


End file.
